Atlas (God of War)
Atlas is one of the many enemies that Kratos encounters on his journeys. He serves as part of the final boss with Persephone in God of War; Chains of Olympus. Appearance Atlas is a titan and presumibly one of the tallest. The most notable thing about Atlas is that, Atlas has four arms instead of two. History The Great War When Kratos encounters Atlas for the second time, he mentioned that during the Great War, Hades nearly ripped the soul out of Cronos, but Altas managed to rescue him. Despite him rescuing Cronos, Hades, with the help of Poseidon, manage to rip the soul of Altas. After his soul was ripped out he was imprisoned along with the other titans. God of War: Chains of Olympus After Kratos completed the task of killing the Basilisk, he noticed that the sun has dropped from the sky. It turns out that Atlas escaped from Tartarus and kidnapped Helios. As the gameplay progressed, Kratos found out that someone freed Atlas intentionally. It turned out that Persephone was the one who let Atlas free, because he was the only one who could rip Helios out of the sky and use his power to destroy a pillar that, if destroy, would collapse the world, destroying it. During the Final battle with Persephone, Persehone called forth Atlas to crush Kratos to death, but Kratos managed to move out the way, and managed to tie up Atlas' arms to the world, forcing him to forever carry the world on his shoulders. After Persephone was killed, Atlas asked Kratos if the gods would help him. He warned the Kratos that they would meet again, and that he will regret serving the Gods of Olympus. God of War 2 Years later, after Kratos killed Icarus and aquired his wings, he comes across Altas, still holding the world on his shoulders. Kratos has to destroy Atlas' Chains of Torment to open a hole and climb out of the Great Chasm. After he destroyed the Chains of Torment, Atlas tried to crush Kratos with his fingers, but fails. Kratos asked Atlas for his help to reach the Sisters of Fate. At first he didn't want to help Kratos because of what Kratos did, but after he told Atlas that he no longer serves the Gods and that he was planning to kill Zeus with the Blade of Olympus, he desided to help Kratos, by taking him to the other side of the Great Chasm, and giving him the Atlas Quake. Powers Atlas is a titan, so he has great Physical Strength. He probably one of the strongest being since he's holding the entire world on his shoulders. It also seems that Atlas doesn't need to eat or sleep, because he's forever punished to hold the world on his shoulders, and he never seems to physically look hungry or tired, nor does he complain about being hungry or tired. It's also possible that Atlas is immortal. Trivia *Atlas is probably the only Titan that still alive, because if he dies the world would be destroyed *Atlas is the only Titan that doesn't appear during the 2nd Great War. *He's the only Titan that has more than two arms; four of them *In Chains of Olympus, Atlas is voiced by; Fred Tatasciore, and in God of War 2, he voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan *It's intreresting to note that when Kratos ties up Atlas hands with the Chains of Torment, he only tied up two of Atlas' arms, and yet in the cutscene that follows, all four of his arms are chained up. Either there was a mistake, or all of his strength comes from all four of his arms instead of two of them, and if he tries to unwrap the chains he would cause the world to collapse on top of him. Category:God Of War Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Minion Category:God Of War Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Minion Category:God Of War Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Minion Category:God Of War Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Minion Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains